


Crossroads

by ardentintoxication



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [2013] [2]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Angst, Community: hc_bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Moving, basically I'm evil and mentally torture five-year-olds for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/ardentintoxication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If she goes away, then she won’t see Kitty or Mikewazowski anymore and that’s not good because who’s gonna make her laugh? And who’s going to keep the monsters out of her closet? She can’t go away and not tell Kitty where she’s going. Then Kitty would be sad and she would be sad and Mikewazowski would be sad and everyone would be sad."</p><p>Boo is moving, and that means that she gets a different closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hurt/Comfort Bingo prompt "moving."

Mister Snuggybear isn’t in a box. Luladoll and Missus Susie and Blue are in a box, and so are all her other toys and her clothes and her blankets and pillows and her pictures, but she gets to keep Mister Snuggybear for the car ride.

They’re going away, her and Momma. Momma says that she has a new job and the job is far away and so they have to put all her stuff in boxes and send them away, and when they get there they will take her stuff out of the boxes. And she can call Amber and Tray and Meggie and Miss D’Angelo on the phone whenever she wants, and she’ll have a new school and she can make lots of new friends.

She tries to make Momma understand that she won’t be able to see Kitty anymore, that it won’t be the same door and he won’t be able to get in, and Momma thinks she’s talking about Tugger from down the street, not Kitty. Momma doesn’t always understand what she’s saying, and sometimes that means that she gets angry and tells Boo to stop being silly, which she did already because Boo was crying and that made it even harder to explain that she loves Kitty and she doesn’t want to have a different closet because what if Kitty can’t find her and he has to go away again?

But Boo has to leave now anyway.

She still has the picture of Kitty, which is okay, but it’s not the same as _Kitty_ Kitty. Kitty is blue and fuzzy and just like a really big Mister Snuggybear, only better because he talks and he’s blue, and he reads her stories and gives her Cheerios, and sometimes he brings Mikewazowski and Mikewazowski makes her laugh. If she goes away, then she won’t see Kitty _or_ Mikewazowski anymore and that’s not good because who’s gonna make her laugh? And who’s going to keep the monsters out of her closet? She can’t go away and not tell Kitty where she’s going. Then Kitty would be sad and she would be sad and Mikewazowski would be sad and everyone would be sad.

She’s tried to explain that to Momma, too, but Momma was asleep.

She wants to leave a letter for Kitty, because that’s what grownups do when they have to go away. Or they leave something else, like in Mulan, because Mulan didn’t leave anything except her flower hair thingy but her daddy knew she left anyway. So maybe if she leaves something for Kitty, Kitty will know where she went. Except she doesn’t know where they’re going, except Seattle, and she doesn’t know how to spell Seattle, or how to draw it.

She goes over to one of the boxes that has her pictures in it, and she takes a crayon and a notepad and a really big sticker that looks like a pony, and she starts to draw. She draws her house, and her closet door, and a big arrow that goes away from the house. And herself, with water drops on her face, because she’s sad and she wants Kitty to know that she’s sad, so he doesn’t think she left on purpose. And then she draws a different house with a different closet door, with a big question mark because she doesn’t know what it looks like really.

And then she sticks it, very carefully, on the inside of the closet door with the sticker.

She hopes Kitty will get it, and that it won’t fall off before he tries to come in her room again. She tries to tell herself that it’ll be okay, and maybe Kitty will find her in her new house with her new room.

Momma’s calling. They have to go so the movers can put the boxes in the car.

She puts a big kiss on her hand, puts the kissy hand on the sticker, and closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm evil. This is probably not my best, but then, this is an experiment in writing children: not something I'm an expert in.


End file.
